


Pasive

by miohdney (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Humor, Karma Pasive, Karushuu Week 2016: Dominance, M/M, Mention MaeIso, i dont know what else, karushuu, sex insinuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miohdney
Summary: There was something strange about Karma that day. Nagisa had noticed. His other companions, too. So Nagisa decided to find out what happened, and Nakamura was not wasting his chance either. But what was happening to him was something they expected. And not at the same time. // This fic participates in the Karushuu Week 2016, Day 2: Domination.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pasive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250792) by A-Gakukun. 



"Karma, is something wrong?" Nagisa asked curiously.

Karma tensed in his place, though it was imperceptible in the eyes of the others, however, Nagisa simply made him more curious. Karma disguised him quickly under a smile, as he turned to watch the blue haired closely.

“What are you talking about? Nothing happens to me.” He smiled mockingly.

Nagisa frowned in confusion. The answer had dislocated him a little, if Karma looked quite sore this morning, as if he had fought with someone, and had lost. When the blue haired was about to object to something more, quickly his attention was diverted to what Karma had in the neck.

“What is that? “He asked, pointing to the bruise? That the redhead had.

His hands moved quickly to his neck to try to hide it, while his face assumed an expression of uncertainty and dread.

“What? What?”

"You have a bruise. Something happened to you?”

“I fell.” It was all Karma said before looking away.

“On the neck?” He heard Nakamura behind him. Nagisa turned to face the blonde as Karma frowned angrily.

“Yes. I was on a swing. I fell on my face.”

Nakamura raised his eyebrows mockingly as he smiled cruelly.

"And then you got behind." She laughed before laughing at the slight embarrassed face of the redhead. These two reactions caught the attention of several students, some looked at them with confusion while the others ignored him and continued on theirs things.

“I don’t know what are you talking about.” Karma muttered as he looked away to the blackboard.

"Come on, don’t play dumb.” She nodded as she smiled sideways.

Karma cleared his throat nervously, while Nagisa stood back and watched whit confusion.

The reason he had approached him was simple: Karma had limped that day. And there was only one logical reason for that: He should have gotten into a good fight this morning. It was most obvious, if someone who knew Karma found him limping and with some bruise on his neck, his first thought would be that.

But apparently Nakamura didn’t think that.

Because Nagisa knew that everyone had noticed that in Karma, not only him, although he was the only one who approached to try to find out what had happened. Terasaka too. And Okuda, although they showed their concern differently. Like Terasaka, who approached and hit him on the shoulder in a friendly but strong way. Well, that was not strange, Terasaka was like that, affectionate in his crude way, but it was strange when Karma stumbled and grimaced, not too exaggerated, but it was noticeable that it hurt.

And that was weird. Because Karma would normally only hit him back with a stronger one, because even with the difference of physical constitution, Karma could cause him more pain because he was stronger.

But that didn’t happen, because Karma only bit his lower lip, pretended that nothing had happened and had gone from everyone to sit in his seat.

And that attitude had caused him too much curiosity, so that as soon as he had the opportunity, he didn’t hesitate to approach him to ask him about it. And Nakamura, too, did not seem to think that when he saw them together, he didn’t waste a moment to approach him with confidence and to think at the right time.

After all, she had the win. Because she was something like Karma's best friend and buddy, and she knew her weaknesses. Apart she was a girl, and Karma would not hit her, and if he did, Nagisa would be there, and he would not let them get into a fight. And Terasaka was paying attention from a distance, and although Nakamura was not so confident that he would do something to separate them (rather he would take pictures or make bets) but at least it would do. And since the redhead was right now, it would be easier to beat him.

So now they were there, trying to get the information out of Karma against their will.

"I don't play the fool, I just do not know what you're talking about.” The redhead replied and then snorted.

"They fucked you, admit it.” Nakamura ordered as he shrugged.

Silence.

No one said anything, the people who had been waiting for the talk had been quiet as they stared at each other in surprise, and those who not only looked up at them whit confusion.

Karma also said nothing, just fell silent while watching the blackboard as if it was the most interesting of the moment.

Nakamura didn’t change his position, just looked at him expectantly awaiting an answer, which took quite a while to arrive.

"They didn’t," he said. “I'll go for a smoothie, tell the octopus I'll come back later.” He said monotonously as he rose from his seat and didn’t look at Nakamura.

Because of the attitude, she could not help but smile like the vile demon she was, and tell Terasaka, with a signal, not to let him pass.

He did so, and quickly stood in front of the door. Karma, when he noticed it, frowned and kicked his shin with anger, but not too hard as before, so Terasaka didn’t succumb and smiled slyly.

"Get out.” He spat angrily as he frowned more than before.

"Tell us the truth." He heard Nakamura behind him in a sneer. Karma turned to look at her intently and without a word. “Man, that doesn't cost you anything.”

"They have not fucked me." 

Nakamura raised a funny eyebrow before saying, "Take it." To Terasaka. He did not hesitate, and grabbed the redhead by the shoulders, lifting him from the ground. Karma began to kick as if possessed to be released, although he could not move too much because it hurt.

Why did they treat him like that anyway? He could do whatever he wanted without explaining. It even seemed like an interrogation about who he killed. And to his bad luck, his companions watched the situation from afar with grief, and that angered him even more.

“Leave me alone!” He nodded angrily as the speed of his escape attempt increased.

“Admit that they have mastered you!”

“They have not done it, damn it! I'm not passive!”

Nakamura blew angrily at the answer as he pulled a strand of hair back from his face. He cautiously approached Karma so he would not hit her by accident (or by the way, as he was, she could not tell), and when she was close enough, she grabbed her hips and squeezed them lightly

Karma stifled a moan and bit his lower lip hard. Nakamura, Terasaka, and practically the whole classroom looked surprised. Of course, what Nakamura had just said was a silly suggestion to bite him, she didn’t expect it to be true. Otherwise, passive Karma? Wow, that was surprising.

But ... Oh.

"Don't tell me that ..." Nakamura began to say in surprise but gradually lost his voice.

“Let me go! Leave me alone! Violence! Maltreatment!” Karma cried hurriedly, trying to be left to save what little dignity he had left.

Nakamura swallowed thickly. She walked slowly away from the redhead, then nodded slightly at Terasaka to let him go.

“Has it been with Asano?” She asked in a whisper, still looking at him in surprise.

The others in the class just stared at them in amazement. It made sense. More than it should. Asano Gakushuu was practically the only one who could dominate Karma that way, whether they wanted it or not. Besides the strange atmosphere surrounding those two, he was anything but innocent. And they had all noticed, but they decided to become fools. Anyway, what those two did with their obvious sexual attraction was his problem.

How had they come to that, anyway? If yesterday when they met at the exit, they wanted the worst. How did they get to that situation? Who put pride aside first? There were too many enigmas, and knowing the two involved, none would be solved.

So now they all looked surprised and expectant at all three for anything they could say.

“ It was not with anyone! Leave me!” He went away, although the blush on his face didn’t disappear.

"It was just a question, man." Terasaka said from behind as he scratched his head nervously. “Even if you have done Asano or any other man, we will not judge you.

"What I do with Asano is my problem.” He said as he raised his head defiantly.

Before anyone could say anything else, the shabby door of the classroom made a gesture of opening, so Terasaka had to get out of there and the others looked at the door with curiosity.

“What with me what?” Asano asked seriously as he folded his arms.

Some students are getting nervous and turned their attention to anything other than them, lest they get into a bigger problem. Others simply became more curious than before and watched the scene without missing a single detail. And others just took photos.

“Nothing.” He quickly knocked Karma as he stared at him in surprise.

"I heard my name." He said raising an eyebrow.

"We were talking about the board director, not you.”

“And what do you do talking about the director and about sex in the same sentence?” He asked with an effort on human not to smile slyly.

“ Since when are you spying on us?” Nakamura asked. Asano felt all the amusement he felt on Karma's embarrassed face, vanishing with a stroke. He looked at the blonde with reproach as he tried to keep his words from coming out in anger.

"I have not been spying, I came here to deliver something to Isogai-kun.”

Nakamura raised an eyebrow and asked "What?" Isogai went through the door as if he had been summoned, next to Maehara. It was no surprise that these two were, but he was surprising the pints that they brought. Because Isogai looked more disheveled than ever, his hair was tousled, his shirt badly broidered, and he was breathing heavily. And Maehara, too, who even came buckling her pants without paying attention to anything.

“Mh? What's wrong with me?” Isogai asked, breathing unevenly, though he hid it under a confused expression.

"Ah, this is yours.” Asano turned as he turned to face him and handed him some books. You left them in the student council.

Each made as if he didn’t notice when Asano analyzed it from top to bottom and frowned with disgust, but dissimulating it quickly. And they could not say that they did not analyze it either.

“Oh thanks.” He said sincerely as he adorned his face with an Ikemen smile.

"Yeah, we fucked." Suddenly Karma broke off.

When Asano turned to look at him, the redhead was talking to Nakamura in a normal way. And it seems that she had not expected that, because she had an expression of total confusion.

"Come on ..." murmured the stunned blonde.

Karma shrugged and went to sit in his chair without saying anything else. Really confessing that was only a foolish impulse, because like Asano, Karma was also dominant and possessive, he did not want anyone or his companions to smile at Asano. Neither would they approach him. Besides, why did Asano go to take books to Isogai if he didn’t even climb that mountain for his boyfriend? He could be stupid, but that made him jealous.

So he just said that so that everyone would hear that Gakushuu had made it his own, and that each belonged to each other mutually. Even though it sounded toxic, it was practically the only way they knew to show how much they wanted and needed.

Asano just gave them one last look at the classroom before giving a proud smile to Nagisa's stupefied face, and leaving.

Because, yeah, they were both jealous fuckers who dared to hit whatever they breathed near each other.

Nakamura only gave a victorious smile to Karma, which he snorted in response and looked away, before returning to his seat.

The classroom was silent for a while where everyone tried to assimilate what had happened, and when they tried to return to their previous activities, the mocking voice of Nakamura resonated again in the place addressing Isogai and Maehara.

"And ... Did you have sex?"


End file.
